Dientes de león
by The Phoenix Feather
Summary: Summary: Dientes de león, al ser soplados, llevan sus deseos hacia el cielo. Antes de Legend of Phoenix. Lean y comenten... One-Shot. (Escrito por mí y traducido por SanLay-cvrt)


**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son de nosotras, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation, bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.**

**Dientes de león**  
Autora: The Phoenix Feather  
Traducido del portugués al español por: SanLay-cvrt

Ella suspiró. Todo había salido bien, había encontrado su Fénix a tiempo. Así que las cortinas se cerraron, salió del escenario y se dirigió al camarín. Rosas, margaritas, azaleas e innumerables otras variedades de flores destinadas para ella, adornaban el lugar. En ese instante, una en particular le llamó la atención. Eran lirios de la variedad Escalantes, sus favoritos como también los preferidos de su fallecida madre. Entre medio había un girasol y en la superficie una pequeña tarjeta que debería tener la información del remitente, junto a un pequeño y delicado diente de león.

Un diente de león, y varios recuerdos comenzaron a surgir…

-o-0-o-

Ella tenía siete años nuevamente, y estaba corriendo por el jardín del hospital. No podía creer que su madre se fue… No después de que ella había dicho tantas palabras rudas hacia ella. Ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de disculparse, y eso era lo que la destruía por dentro. En un momento se veía corriendo y en otro, chocando contra algo, cayendo sobre la suave hierba del suelo. Probablemente había tropezado con una piedra o con sus propios pies, de cualquier manera, se golpeó en algo y cayó. Fue cuando ella oyó una voz llamándola, y dos manos intentando ayudarla a levantarse.

– ¿Está todo bien contigo?– Era un chico aparentemente de su misma edad, de piel y cabello tan claros que ella juraría que él era un albino, si no fueran por sus ojos de color tanzanita. Tenía un acento que si en la época ella hallara curioso, hoy se convertiría en algo recurrente. Ella balanceó la cabeza, recordando y limpiando las lágrimas que empañaban su visión.

– Disculpa…– ella dijo con una voz ronca. Él hizo como si no había pasado nada, y se sentó en el suelo, sintiendo la brisa jugar con su claro cabello.

– ¿Por qué lloras?– él le preguntó tendido en el césped. – Tú eres la hija de la mujer de la habitación 220 ¿No? Mi abuela está en la habitación 208…– él suspiró, y ella no pudo contener más sus lágrimas que volvían a nublar sus ojos celestes. Aparentemente fue lo suficiente para que él entendiera. – Discúlpame…

– No es nada…– Ella respondió entre sollozos.

Él sonrió sin gracia, y desviando su mirada de ella, vio algo que lo hizo ampliar su sonrisa, esta vez, repleta de alegría. Él tomó su mano y la arrastró hacia una parte del área abierta donde crecía la maleza. Él arrancó dos dientes de dragón y le entregó uno, sonriendo.

– Sopla. Mi abuela dice que el viento lleva esto hasta el cielo. ¡Ahí tú madre lo recibirá allá arriba! Si quieres hacer un pedido también puedes hacerlo… ¡El viento lo llevará!

Él cerró los ojos. Susurró alguna cosa y después sopló con toda su fuerza. Las semillas en forma de pequeñas plumas, fueron esparcidas por el viento. – ¡Mira, lo ves!

Ella cerró los ojos. Pidió disculpas por todo lo que había dicho. Y después de eso, sopló.

– Sabes… tú no deberías llorar… De esa forma, ella va a estar triste…– él le dijo a ella volteándose hacia atrás y viendo que alguien le hacía señas a él. – ¡Opa! ¡Chao!– el pequeño salió corriendo.

-o-0-o-

Él acababa de llegar a su casa. La obra había sido un éxito, pero él sabía que lo sería. El fénix siempre fue un tema admirable y de orgullo en representar. Se sacó su blazer y la camisa, dejando su torso modelado por los innumerables años en el trapecio, colocándolos desordenadamente sobre la silla de su cuarto _"Probablemente ya acabó… pero siempre tenemos a los fans… esperemos un poco más"_ Pensó viendo la carta que él había escrito, reescrito, diseñado… y finalmente optado por no enviar junto a las flores.

Quién lo diría… Que aquella chiquilla de hace tantos años atrás, era ella. Quién diría que él podría haber, indirectamente, contribuido en su comportamiento, el mismo comportamiento que la hizo sufrir tanto… Quién diría… Que él ERA tan lento al punto de tener que oír por la boca de una amiga para notarlo. A ella no le gustaba comentar sobre su madre, tanto como a él sobre su padre. Ella tampoco debía haberlo notado. Pero entonces… Ella no iba a entender.

-o-0-o-

La joven estaba de vuelta en el camarín. Mirando directamente a la flor. Algo vibraba encima de su mesa. Ella tomó el celular y comenzó a leer el mensaje que había recibido:

_Sopla. Mi abuela dice que el viento lleva esto hasta el cielo… Tú madre lo recibirá allá arriba. Tengo la certeza de que ella está muy orgullosa de ti. Antes que digas cualquier cosa… Soy demasiado lento para no haber notado que eras tú, después de todos estos años. Creo que realmente los niños son muy inocentes. Y no necesitas limpiar las lágrimas… Tú madre va a estar feliz, si tú ya no las retienes más._

_Yuri._

– Tonto– ella suspiró, riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo. El girasol… claro. Los Girasoles de Rusia. Ella no tuvo dudas de lo que tenía que hacer…

– Soy yo…– ella oyó la voz somnolienta del otro lado de la línea. Debía ser por la diferencia horaria.

– ¿Te desperté?

– No… sólo estaba descansando los ojos.

– Gracias.

– Era lo mínimo… después de no haber hecho nada cuando lo necesitabas– ella tenía la certeza que la expresión estampada en el rosto de él, sería aquella sonrisa sin gracia.

– No he soplado aún… no es como para hacer eso sola.

– Muy bien… creo que aún tengo uno aquí. ¿A la cuenta de tres?

– Sí.

– Uno.

– Dos.

– Tres.

– ¿Ya?– él bostezó.

– Gracias. De verdad. Buenas noches.

– Buenas noches… Fénix dorado.

Ella apagó su celular, limpió su maquillaje borrado por las lágrimas, tomó sus flores y se fue para su casa, después de todo, aún tenía una semana de performances, y ahora tenía un motivo más para continuar sonriendo.

Fin

_**Nota de la Autora:**__ Oh, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un fic?  
No tengo mucho que decir de este one-shot… Esto simplemente surgió totalmente, después de que volví a ver el OVA The Legend of Phoenix.__Espero que les haya gustado._

_Mira este botón aquí abajo… ¿Está pidiendo ser apretado? ¿Reviews please?_

_By. __The Phoenix Feather_

_**Nota de SanLay: **__Hola chicos, espero que les haya gustado el fic y la traducción. Saludos a todos._


End file.
